Of Morinazuka Blood
by airgirl555
Summary: Everyone knows the servant/master relationship between Hani and Mori, but what happens when Mori gets transported to ancient Japan where he is forced to serve the Haninozuka heir. Will he make it back to the 2000's alive, or will fate have other plans?R
1. Chapter 1

_Of Morinazuka Blood. _

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but the plot of this story is my own, though if Bisco Hatori wanted to use it… honestly, I'd be honored. X3. don't forget to REVIEW!

Everyone knows the servant/master relationship between Hani and Mori, but what happens when Mori gets transported to ancient Japan where he is forced to serve the Haninozuka's heir. Will he make it back to the 21 century alive? Or will fate have other plans?

Mori stumbled into his meditation room. It had been an exceptionally difficult day at school. English class had been more frustrating then usual, and host club afterward had been a terrifying experience to say the least. One of his costumers had confessed to him earlier that day, and then, mistaking his silence for acceptance, pounced on him, smearing her expensive French makeup all over his face. Mori had been so utterly stunned, so totally mortified, that he could do nothing but sit there ridged with his eyes wide as the girl continued to kiss him. It took one of Hani's swift Karate spinning tosses to get the girl off of him in the end.

Mori sighed and slumped down the wall of his meditation room till he was sitting on the floor. He looked up to the ceiling, resting his head against the wall. Dinner would be served soon, but Mori really just needed some alone time. He enjoyed time with his family, his class mates, the Kendo Club, and even the Host Club, but this was just one of those days he just needed some time alone. So when a light knock came from behind the sliding paper door, Mori allowed a small groan escape his lips.

Before Mori could stand up to greet the person, the door had slid open and a stout woman with graying hair, dressed in a blue kimono had reveled herself before Mori. A small smile played on her lips as she saw the boy. He looked exhausted.

"Oba-san." The boy said in little more then a whisper, but he was still able to smile at his grandmother.

"Takashi." The older woman said crossing the room and sitting on the floor across from her grandson. "You look so tired,"

"Hia." Mori said with a sigh. "Today was…long"

The old woman looked to the boy softly. "I'm sorry." She said. "I had a pleasant day. Your mother and I did some Ti Chi this morning… then I took a nap, then I had a very pleasant lunch, and I finished the book I was reading this afternoon."

Mori smiled to her, somewhat wishing he could have had her day instead. He noticed his grandmother tipped her head to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Takashi?" she asked.

"Ah." He responded.

"Is that lipstick?" The woman reached out a hand and rubbed her thumb against his cheek, when she moved it away Mori could see the tinted red paint against her skin. The woman looked at it, rubbing her fingers together. It must have been from his attack at the Host Club.

"Don't ask." Mori said before his grandmother could say anything.

The woman shook her head. "I was afraid to." She laughed.

Mori chuckled slightly and stretched out a bit. "Is there something you needed Oba-san? I was going to meditate a bit before dinner."

His grandmother smiled at him. "Are you too tired for one of your grandmother's old bed time stories… or just too old?"

Mori looked up to his grandmother and a toothless smile spread over his face, making his eyes light up. "I'll never be too old for one of your stories Oba-san." He said.

"It all started long ago, in ancient times. The Haninozuka Clan was fighting against the Morinazuka Clan, the battle raged on for months, until only 5 Morinazuka's were left. Tana Morinazuka, a fierce warrior with a good heart, Kimi Morinazuka, a young woman who was wife to Tana, Chicha Morinazuka, son of Tana and Kimi Morinazuka, Minamo Morinazuka a young girl who's parents had died during the war, and was left to fend for herself. And Takashi Morinazuka, the man you were named after.

Seeing their disadvantage, the Morinazuka's quickly surrendered, thinking that they would be imprisoned until death, but instead, the five of them were enslaved instead, forced to serve the Haniozuka's forever. But one thing about Kimi Morinazuka, that few knew, was that she was actually a witch."

Mori's eye's widened in childlike wonder. "A witch?" he asked. He had heard the story of the Morinazuka's enslavement many times before, but this was a new twist that his grandmother had added for entertainment.

"Yes, a witch," His Grandmother continued smiling at her eldest grandson. "One day she got sick of having to work for the Haniozuka's and cast a spell on them forcing them to be kinder to us. As you can see, it obviously worked. And legend has it that she wrote a magic book of spells, that has been past through generation, after generation in the Morinazuka family." The woman sat back as if the body gesture somehow ended her story.

Mori smiled. "That was a good story Oba-san."

The old woman reached up and patted the boy on the head. "Still my Takashi." She said looking into his eyes. She sighed. "You're becoming a man, you have to stop, I don't like it. I want my little boy back."

Mori laughed at his grandmother.

The door slid open and Mei, their maid stepped in with a bow. "Dinner is served." She said and then left quickly.

The two left the room in silence as they joined the rest of the family for their meal.

--

Preview: Satoshi and Takashi go to the library!

(for those of you who know my work, you are free to bash me upside the head for starting YET ANOTHER fanfiction. But I swear, I will keep a level head about all this, and even take several of my other fics OFF of hiatus, I promise.)

I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to enjoy it as I (somehow) find the time to update.

REVIEWS IS LUV X3


	2. Chapter 2

Mori is now going to go by: **Takashi. **Remember that.

For those who haven't read the manga, Satoshi is Mori-sempai's brother (and my favorite character actually. X3 he's just too funny. Though Mori's still my favorite host)

ENJOY!

--

_Of Morinazuka Blood_

Satoshi opened his big brothers door and peeked his head inside. Takashi sat on his bed with his school books and papers spread out around him. His head was tipped in concentration as his pen moved silently across the notebook in his lap. Satoshi entered the room so that his brother could see he was there. Takashi stopped what he was doing and looked up to his younger brother.

"Ah?" he asked.

"Taka-nii" Satoshi started. "Oba-san and I are going to the family library, and we wanted to know if you cared to join us."

Takashi closed his note book and stood up "Ah." He answered nodding, and reached out a hand to ruffle his little brother's hair. Satoshi flinched under his brother's hand, but smiled all the same.

The two made their way out of the room and down the long hall way, as they got to the top of the stairs, they saw their grandmother standing waiting for them. The old woman smiled at the boys. The trio walked down the stairs together happily.

"You know, Oba-san, I've never actually been to the family library." Satoshi said to his grandmother.

"Ah," Takashi said. "Me either."

Takashi loved his family, they were always able to make him feel comfortable, and somehow, through it all, he could just be himself. Especially with his grandmother, she had a way of making him feel as though he was never alone. His father was usually working, he was almost always away from the family, but, like Satoshi, the older man was very out going and talkative, he had a kind and generous heart. He spent every moment he could with his family, and teased his two sons almost to the point of torment (not too unlike the way Master Souh was with Tamaki). His mother had a had a kind heart as well, but didn't usually share it with too many people, Takashi took after his mother in this way, her shy and silent behavior was something that Takashi transpired to, but the woman was strong, and full of love, she was a mother after all, and a good one at that. And, unlike the Haninozuka brother's relationship, Satoshi and Takashi loved each other deeply, it was Takashi's responsibility to look over his brother, and he did it to the fullest.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and their grandmother led them through the living aria. The butlers and maids who were cleaning at the time bowed to them on their way and the Morinazuka's smiled back to them.

"I'm so glad it's a Saturday." Satoshi said to his other two companions. "I'd so rather be doing this with you two, then having to do school work."

"Ah." Takashi agreed.

The boy's grandmother smiled. "A day with my boys sounds like the best day to me." The old woman slid her arms around Satoshi and Takashi's and the three continued down another long hallway. "Ah here we are," the old woman said as the reached a curving blue door. "The Family Library."

"Ohhh…" Satoshi gasped his eyes wide. "It's looks so old."

The old woman pushed the door open and reveled a room walls filled with shelves of books and scrolls hanging in bundles from the ceiling. There was only a small amount of light that shone through the dusty room. The room smelled of pine trees, ginger, and molding wood. There were old books that looked like their spines might collapse if you held them the wrong way. Takashi stepped into the room and scanned one of the dusty shelves. Some of the books were in other languages, English, French, Chinese, Latin, Greek, and even a German book that had the swastika imprinted on its binding. This library held so much history. Satoshi walked into the room, also searching the many shelves for something interesting. Their grandmother took a seat in the far corner of the room, in an ancient looking rocking chair.

"Ohh, Taka-nii, look at this one." Satoshi said picking up a leather bound book that had odd cymbals and swirling decorations imprinted on its cover. "It looks really old," he said opening it carefully and looking at the writing inside. "I don't know this language, do you?" He looked to his elder brother.

Takashi looked over his brother's shoulder before taking it from his hands gently, and nodding. "Ah," he said. "It's an ancient Keji." He replied simply.

"Can you read it?" Satoshi asked.

"Ah." The older Morinazuka replied scanning through the pages carefully. The pages were thick and brittle, one false move, and the page would crumble into his hands, but thanks to Hani's delicate needs, Takashi was able to turn the pages with out so much as leaving a finger print.

"Well then read us something." Their grandmother said from the corner.

"Nn…" Mori said looking down to the page with a nod, and then started to read from the page he was on. It was mainly gibberish, and most of the words on the page weren't even words, just random sounds, but as Takashi continued to read, the more poetic the words continued to sound.

"_Astal go han mee see to no, _

_Obso do la seenta sa rol._

_Totu mues son eras me go,_

_Anetle tel too ras me gel."_

Takashi read the words in a clear steady voice, but as he continued on, he started to feel the dust in the room getting the better of him. His brain started to fog, so he read the rest of the poem a little bit faster.

"_Astal go han mee see to no, _

_Obso do la seenta sa rol."_

The dizzy feeling from the dust wasn't going away. His body was starting to react in a funny way. His heart started to pound and his head started to ach. He needed to stop and sit down, he knew that, but as he looked to his brother and grandmother who looked up to him in wonder, he knew he couldn't stop, they were enjoying his reading, and he wanted to finish.

"_Totu mues son eras me go,_

_Anetle tel too ras me gel."_

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he was so dizzy. Just four more lines, he willed himself to continue.

"_Astal go han mee see to no, _

_Obso do la seenta sa rol."_

What was wrong with him, why was he so suddenly ill? and why was the room spinning so fast? Though he did have allergies to dust, it had never been this bad, usually it was just a light sneeze and maybe an irritated eye, never any of this.

"_Totu mues son eras me go,_

_Anetle tel too ras me gel."_

Takashi finished the last two lines in barely more then a whisper, and then slumped back against the wall. His face had suddenly lost all of its color.

"Have to rest." Was all he said before he fell heavily to the floor in a dead faint.

--

I hope you liked it. And yes, the book was Kimi's.

Opinions and ideas are ALWAYS welcome (just be nice about it… :D)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
